The love of a vampire
by XXsceneXXvampireXX
Summary: stacy moves into a new state the next day she meets so new friends and later on that night she finds edward in her room. what is goin to happen next


_I walk into my new bedroom. The room was full of boxes and the walls were baby blue with orange carpet. _

_"Ew," I said as I walked out of my room into the hall way, "Mom, did you see this. I hope you don't think I'm sleeping here!"_

_Yes, you are. Now unpack your things because you have a full night ahead of you. Have fun unpacking twenty boxes. Night." She said laughing as she walked into her room._

_3 hours later_

_I was still unpacking my things and it was one in the morning. I finally unpacked the last box. I got off the floor and sat on my bed. I looked out my window just staring at the stars and the moon. Then after ten minutes I passed out sitting up. _

_The Next Day_

_I wake up with the sound of my alarm clock in my ear. Then out of nowhere a huge amount of weight went on my chest. I open my eyes to see my 45 pound, black and white, blue eyed husky laying on my chest._

_"Oh my god," I said looking at my alarm clock, "it's five in the morning. What the fuck man, I'm going back to sleep." I lay down and closed my eyes. Out of nowhere, "Get up, today is the first day of school. Before you leave wake your brother up" my mom says all happy for no reason. _

_"Let me stay home please." I begged _

_"You're going to school and that's final. Now get your ass up and get ready." I stood up and walked in front of my mirror. I had long black hair, green eyes, and light tan skin. I looked fucked up, but I rocked it either way. I put on my green and black jeans, red and black chucks, and my matchbook romance tang top. I grabbed all of my books and walked into my brothers room. _

_"Get the hell up retard. Today is the first day of school." I waited five minutes until I got pissed of waiting. So I yelled "Get the fuck up you loser." I finally gave up and walked out the door._

_Twenty minutes later_

_I got off the bus and walked into the school. I went into the main office to get my roster. I get my roster after ten minutes of waiting and walked to my first class. I saw an empty desk near the window, so I walked over and sat down. I bell rang and a ton of students ran in and took a seat. One of them was my brother, my stupid playful brother. He sat on the other side of the room, not seeing I was here. Some random girl walked into the room, gave the teacher a note and sat down next to me. _

_"Hi! I'm Luna, what's your name!" she asked smiling and it kind of scared me._

_"Umm… Hi, I'm Stacy." I said not showing I was a little afraid of the very hyper active girl. Then I looked at her while she was facing the board. She had long brown hair, hazel eyes, and tan skin. She looked kind of short but I really couldn't tell because she was sitting down. _

_"Jacob Black?" the teacher said while looking on the role sheet._

_"Here" he said in a squeaky voice trying to be funny._

_"Um Stacy Black?"_

_"Here" I said. I saw Jacob turn his head, he looked disappointed when he saw me._

_"Brother and sister in the same class, well this school year should be fun" the teacher said. Then he turned his attention back to the role sheet, "Oh my lord… Edward Cullen. Is Edward Cullen here?"_

_"Yeah, I'm right here." A gorgeous guy said walking in the room. He had pale skin, honey colored eyes, and short brown hair. His hair was messy, it looked like he just woke up. But he looked great with it. He gave the teacher a late slip and sat right in front of me. I began to stare hoping I was noticeable. Bu sadly Luna did notice._

_"Don't bother," she said whispering " he is a real dick head."_

_"But you like this dick head don't you." Edward said turning around looking at Luna. She just rolled her eyes and looked away. Then he looked at me, "Who are you" he said all rude. I folded my arms and said "What's it matter to you? You don't need to know who I am." All he did was take a deep breath and turn around. After five more hours of school the bell rang and school was over. Everyone got their books and ran out the room to their lockers. I slowly stood up and grabbed my books. I look up and see Edward standing at the door staring at me._

_I didn't bother to look back, I just walked right passed him. As I walked passed him, the smell of his body was almost making my mind crazy. I opened my locker and put all my books in. I closed my locked and took my hand off. All of a sudden, someone grabbed my wrist and pulled it every hard. I turned and with my other hand swung my hardest hit. I then realized I swung my hardest swing on my brother. _

_"Dammnnnn," I said trying not to laugh, "my bad. You scared the shit out of me. If you didn't grab my wrist like that this wouldn't of happened." I said walking away laughing. _

_Next day_

_It's Friday, finally. I open my locker, then in five seconds I see Edward standing right there._

_"How the fuck did you get there, it was like magic. I didn't see or hear you."_

_"I'm just really fast, if you get my drift." He winked then smiled._

_"Ew, you fucking perv. Get away from me!"I closed my locker with all my force and walked into African American History Class. I sat in near the window like I do in every class. Normally Luna would sit next to me. But this time Edward sat next to me._

_" You know you like me, just say it."_

_"No, I really don't like you. But I will say one thing, you are the type of guy that wants thing he can't have."I turned away and left him speechless for about ten minutes. _

_"Let me ask you a personal question, and then I will leave you alone." I looked at him paying attention. "Are you a virgin?" I began to laugh thinking his question was a joke. I looked back at him and he was dead serious. _

_"Why do you want to know?"_

_"Um. Let's just say it a secret, a deep dark secret."_

_"When you tell me a deep secret, I'll tell you." He looked up set. We sat there in silence till the period ended. I got up and began to walk to study hall. I turned around to see Edward following me from a far. I went through the double doors and sat in the back of the library. I opened my books and began to study. Edward sat next to me and started to stare straight at me. _

_"Why do you keep following me? Do you like me or something?"_

_"Mayybee." He said smiling. I got up rolling my eyes and walking to the every tall book cases. I began looking for a scary story. Edward grabbed my shoulders, turned my around facing him. He stared me dead in my eyes and started to squeeze my shoulders. He squeezed them so bad I thought they were going to fall off. He pushed me against the book case and his chest was against mine. Then I see Luna waving then walking towards us. Edward let go and ran the opposite way. _

_"What was that all about?" she asked all confused._

_"I have no idea. He just got closer and closer. The way he looked at me was the most evil thing I ever saw."_

_"Oh ok, weird. Let's go to lunch." We walked to our lockers then lunch. We walked to a table with to other people sitting there. _

_"Ok Stacy, this is Emmett," she said as she pointed at a every husky and yet every attractive guy, "and this is Jacob." She said smiling as she said his name. _

_"I already know Jacob, he is my younger brother."_

_"How is he your younger brother and still in the same grade?"_

_"He was born only nine months after me. Those good, quiet, and peaceful nine months."_

_8__Th__ Period French class _

_"OK students, since today is your first day with me you can talk, but only for today. Before you start my name is Mr. Harris." When he stopped talking everyone started. I just sat there alone, and then Emmett sat next to me._

_"Hey pretty lady." He said, I laughed and blushed a little. _

_"Hey sexy man."_

_"I know we just met but can we hang out some time?" His face looked like it was saying please say yes. _

_"No, sorry. One, I'm really busy after school. Two, I want to get used to the school before I hang with anyone. I'm not trying to be a bitch but thing are crazy right now."_

_"Oh, OK. I know what you mean."_

_That night my house_

_I turned on the hot water to the shower. I love burning hot water. As I washed up, for so reason I kept think about Edward. It was strange why he grabbed me but I still think about him. After 30 minutes the water began to become cold. I turned off the water, wrapped the towel around my body and began to walk to my room. I walked in my room, closed the door and turned on the light. _

_"Holy shit," I said seeing Edward sitting on my bed and accidentally dropping my towel because he scared me, "what the hell are you doing in my room!" He didn't answer. He just got up off my bed and walked slowly closer. I walked backwards until I was against the wall. Once again we were chest to chest. He raised his hand, put it on the light switch, and turned off the lights. I quickly turned it back on …….. he disappeared ._


End file.
